


A True Treasure

by madwriter223



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Kid Loki, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Thor (2011), Rescue Missions, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a proper birthday present for Thor could be a rather difficult task. This year though they'd found the perfect one, straight from Jotunheim. what could possibly go wrong with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> .*. Spoken lines in Italics indicate the Jotunn language, the Allspeak doesn't manage that too well .*.

Over the passing years, it became something of a tradition. And a problem. 

A birthday should always be a grand celebration, and what better way to celebrate than with thoughtful gifts. For Thor and his friends, only extravagant gifts would do. The rarer the better.

As they grew older, finding a right gift became harder and harder. Not only should the gift be a treasure in itself, but it should also be better than the previous year's gift. Legendary weapons were fine and dandy, but eventually they too ran out. The gorgeous crafts of the Dwarves satisfied only for so long, before it became a predictable gift. Magical trinkets of Vanaheim, though beautiful and powerful, held not true value to them.

It was very difficult to find a valuable and original gift. The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif sat and pondered on this conundrum. Especially considering it was Prince Thor's birthday coming up.

The gift had to be better than all their quests during the rest of the year. It had to be rare, it had to be valuable, and it had to hold status. Or give status, either way was fine.

But most of those special things had already been located. Very few were left. In all of the nine realms, there were hardly any beasts, maidens, weapons or treasures they hadn't yet defeated, conquered, sampled or tried out.

What to get Thor that will satisfy?

Suddenly, Fandral jumped to his feet with a joyous cry. He had the answer!

*~*

“My companions!” Thor called as he walked up to their group. “I am here, as you requested. Will you now explain all this secrecy? Or shall I be left sans answer till my feast?”

Volstagg clapped him on the shoulder. “Wait but a moment more, my friend. It is well worth the effort.”

Fandral gave a dashing grin. “Verily! Because behind this door is a gift fit for a prince.”

Thor laughed. “Good thing I am one, then. Tell me, friends, what offering do you bring me this year?”

Sif crossed her arms. “One that will give you many nights of enjoyment and relief,” she said, lifting her chin smugly. “Especially after you break it in to your liking.”

Thor's eyes widened. “Leave me not in suspense, friends, and open these doors! Or will you indeed tease me until my feast?”

“Nay, my friend,” Volstagg laughed, and Hogun patted his back. “You will know soon enough.”

“Though you might want to leave sampling it for the night.” Fandral cocked his eyesbrows suggestively. “No sense rushing before the feast. It takes time to truly enjoy such a gift.”

“Enough of this, friends, show me!” Thor demanded, and their grins widened.

“Prince Thor, from the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, we wish you a Happy Birthday!” They said in unison and opened the doors.

Thor strode inside and looked around with an appraising eye. It was a small chamber. It held only a wardrobe and a large, comfortable bed, with soft pillows and lush blankets piled on top. There was little else in here, however. Some trinkets and bits of equipment here and there, but nothing that would merrit such glee in his friends.

“And where is this gift of mine?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

His companions looked into the room, though they did not enter. “It's probably hiding, Thor. It couldn't have run away, worry not.”

Thor grinned at the challenge and walked further into the room. He kept his eyes wide open, very eager to locate his missing gift. He spotted movement in the corner by the closed windows, and smirked. Too easy, but the anticipation itself was a welcome thrill.

He strolled around the bed and finally laid eyes on his newest present. A Jotunn, chained and skin exposed. Not giant though, a runt. It was slim, definitely not a warrior – too little muscles. But it had long legs, long black hair and stunning ruby eyes. An Ice-Maiden then.

“Why the muzzle?” He asked, crouching in front of the beast. The parts of its face visible around the leather were pleasing as well. The little monster flinched and made a muffled keening sound as it curled up tighter in the corner.

“It bites,” Sif replied. “And it's loud.”

“It's definitely a feisty one,” Volstagg added, chuckling.

“You will have much fun breaking this one in,” Fandral added.

Thor laughed in agreement at the thought. He leaned forward and tried to grab the Jotunn, to feel the quality of its skin. The little monster jerked away though, moving its legs as if it wanted to kick him, but its chains impeded the motion. Thor laughed at the ridiculous attempt and grabbed one soft thigh, giving it a testing squeeze.

He jerked back seconds later, his palm burning from the cold. His skin was reddened, and ached as he flexed his hand. It wasn't black though, like in the tales of those who'd taken part in the War with Jotunheim. The runt was obviously too weak to actually blacken his skin. Or too stupid. Its ruby eyes were glaring hotly, even as they shone with what looked like tears.

“It is indeed feisty.” Thor proclaimed, grinning at his friends. “A grand gift indeed, I thank thee.”

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif cheered in agreement.

Thor chuckled and grabbed the chain wrapped around the Jotunn's wrists. He yanked on it sharply and threw the runt onto the bed. It landed on its front and Thor quickly grabbed the nearby leather straps (his friends thought to prepare for breaking it in, good). He dealt his new slave three quick lashes onto its back, ignoring its squeals of pain.

“That is for resisting your Master, little beast.” Thor told it, placing the straps back. “But worry not. I will be sure to teach you your place. We shall start tonight.” He grinned and walked to the door. “Come, my friends! Let us make merry until the feast in my honour begins!”

“You're leaving your slave for last, huh?” Fandral smirked as Hogun secured the door and locked the enchanted latch.

“It will keep.” Thor threw his arms to the sides and wrapped each around his companions' shoulders. “Come, my friends! We must celebrate this gift. My delight must be announced to the realm!”

“AYE!” His companions cheered and Thor grinned wider.

*~*

The feast was loud and merry, just as Thor preferred. The tables were laden with all of his favourite foods, the mead was being poured liberally and with ease. A group of minstrels sang about all of Thor's previous quests and victories, and Thor took great pleasure in interrupting them to tell the particular tale by himself. Who better to tell it than the one who'd actually lived it?

A few hours into the celebration, a guard rushed into the meadhall, heading straight for the royal table.

“My King.” He took a knee respectfully, and pressed his closed fist against his chest. “The noble Heimdall requests your immediate presence.”

“Now?” Thor jumped to his feet, slamming his chalice onto the table. “In the middle of my birthday feast?”

“Calm yourself, Thor.” Odin stood and stepped around the table. “I am certain Heimdall has an excellent reason for this.”

“The noble Heimdall says it is of utmost importance.” The guard reported, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Odin nodded and raised his arms. “Honoured guests.” His voice boomed across the meadhall, and everyone stood as well, turning their full attention to their ruler. “I am forced to leave you now. But please, make merry in my absence.”

The guests all raised their cups and saluted him with a cheer. When Odin left the meadhall, flanked by four of his guard, they all sat down and returned to feasting. Only Thor's mood was soured. This was his day of celebration, and it irked him greatly that his father was not there to share in his happiness.

“Be merry, Thor.” Sif nudged him and refilled his chalice. “The All-Father is sure to return before the celebration is ended.”

“He should not have left at all. What example is this, for a father to abandon his son on such a day?”

“Oh, hush, Thor.” Frigga patted his arm soothingly. “Your Father is very busy with royal duties. As you will be when you are King. I am sure you will understand then.” She grabbed a rack of ribs and placed it on his plate. “For now, eat. Enjoy your celebration. Soon your gifts shall be presented, and you will forget your ire.”

“Yes, Thor.” Fandral leaned towards him and wiggled his eyebrows lewdly. “Just think of your _gifts_.”

Thor frowned, then realised what his friend was implying. His cloudy expression brightened immediately. “Yes. The fact of one particular gift shall lift my spirits spectacularly.” He laughed.

“You've received one already, I reckon.” Frigga remarked in an amused tone. “Shall you tell me what it is?”

“Nay, Mother. I would prefer it stay a mystery a while longer. It adds to my enjoyment.”

Frigga chuckled fondly and reached for the veal. She'd let her boy keep his secrets. It amused him so.

*~*

When Odin arrived at Heimdall's Observatory, he had to resist the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief. Laufey stood in the middle of the structure, face tight with visible anger. Behind him stood a single guard, but his arms were bare of weapons.

“Laufey King.” Odin greeted the giant, dismouting his horse and walking towards he giant. “What is the meaning of this visit?”

“I am here to demand the return of the child you've stolen.” Laufey hissed, his features twisting with emotion. “All-Father.”

Odin shook his head. “You must be mistaken. I have taken no child.”

“Do not play me for a fool. Your warriors had been sighted as they committed this atrocity. Return him, All-Liar!” Laufey swallowed thickly, and forced himself to calm down. “Return him, All-Father.”

Odin raised his hands, palms open. “Laufey King, peace. I truly know nothing of any child of Jotunheim. Explain yourself and we may resolve this issue.”

Laufey bared his teeth. “Four of your warriors kidnapped a child. They came in the morning, gravely injured the child's caregiver and snatched it from the snow it stood on. We demand his return.” Laufey's fists were clenched so tightly they shook ever so slightly.

Odin nodded. “How old is the child?”

“He is young, one of the first to be born after the end of Our War. He is as small as an Aesir, slim. He still has his hair and has only recently grown into his second teeth.”

Odin frowned. That is young. From his mother, Queen Bestla, he knew that the Jotnar shed their teeth up to ten times in their lifetime. And only the young had hair to protect them from the weather, the locks fall out when they come of age.

“Heimdall. Is it true?”

“Yes, my King.” The guardian replied, eyes fixed on the infinite horizon. “A child of Jotunheim has been stolen and transported here, to Asgard.”

“And who was it? Why have you allowed them passage?”

“They did not travel by the Bifrost, my King. They had made use of one of the Dwarven transporting realm-ships, obtained from the Dwarf Brokkr. At that time, the Dwarf had been too inebriated to object.”

Odin narrowed his eyes angrily. “Speak, Heimdall, the names of the perpetrators of this act!” He ordered, voice grave.

Heimdall was silent for a short moment, but his loyalty to the All-Father proved to be stronger. “The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif.” He said, sparing a small glance to the two Kings.

Odin pursed his lips tightly, then turned to the Jotnar. “Please, follow me. I know the warriors who have done this, they have not left the palace since midday. The child should still be in their possession.”

“And if not?” Laufey demanded, glaring hotly at the Guardian.

“Then we shall look until the child is recovered,” Odin swore, striding out onto the bridge. “We are not ones to bring harm to children.”

Laufey sneered, but followed Odin out of the Observatory, his single guard two steps behind him at all times. Heimdall watched them go, waiting till the small entourage was well within Asgard's walls.

He activated the Bifrost then, and allowed the other three Jotnar entrance.

“We demand passage.” The leader of the group snarled, one hand already starting to encase in ice, most probably as a threat.

“Calm, you shall have passage.” Heimdall intoned without turning to look at them. “The child you seek is in the west wing of the palace. Kill no one, and you shall be allowed passage back to your realm.”

The leader hesitated, obviously having expected more of a resistance. Normally Heimdall would oppose, wouldn't hesitate to battle the interlopers. But the Jotunn treasured their young, and they would march to war at the disappearance of even a single child. As golden as Asgard was, another War was not in its best interest. And Heimdall was sworn to guard Asgard and its throne from all. Even her own citizens.

“Go now, while most in the palace are occupied,” He told them, and the Jotnar finally obeyed, rushing past him and down the bridge. They cloaked their presence with magic, easily getting around any Asgardian they encountered.

Heimdall took a deep breath and forced himself to refocus on watching the universe. He had his duties still.

*~*

“My Lords.” A servant knelt nervously behind them, head bowed respectfully. “The All-Father summons you to the council chamber.”

“Which ones of us does the All-Father require?” Volstagg asked.

“The Lords Vostagg the Voluminous, Fandral the Dashing, Hogun the Grim and the Lady Sif.” The servant swallowed audibly. “The All-Father ordered me to say that if you do not make haste to obey his summons, you will be escorted there by guards.”

“The nerve you have, servant,” Thor hissed, standing up and towering over the kneeling figure. “You dare order the Warriors Three around?”

“Calm yourself, my son,” Frigga intervened, her tone brooking no argument. “The boy is only obeying orders.” She turned to her son's friends. “Go, obey your King's summons. It's best not to leave him waiting.”

“I shall accompany you.” Thor declared, crossing his arms across his chest. “We shall see what this ridiculous summons is about.” In the middle of his birthday feast, no less.

Frigga sighed and shooed them away with a wave of her hand. She'd make sure the guests were entertained in the absence of both King and Prince. Honestly, always leaving her to smooth the court over.

*~*

Thor threw open the doors to the council chamber and marched inside. When he caught sight of the two Jotnar, he cursed the fact that they all had left their weapons in the meadhall antechamber, as was traditional during revelries.

“JOTUNN!” He bellowed, his hand snapping to the side to summon Mjolnir to him. The Warriors Three and Sif gave an answering battle cry and drew their daggers.

“Peace, Thor,” Odin commanded, stepping in front of the Jotnar. “Laufey King and his guard are our guests.”

“Guests?” Thor snorted and didn't relax his stance. “They are the vile enemy.” To prove his point, the monsters sneered at him.

“I said _peace_ ,” The All-Father repeated, voice firm. “They have a just cause for being here. It is also the reason you have been summoned.”

“What lies have these monsters been spreading?”

“They are not lies, Thor.” Odin gave him a withering glare. “Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif. You have ventured into Jotunheim today and stolen a Jotunn child. Laufey King demands his return.”

What a joke. The little slave was no child, it was as tall as Thor. Everyone knew that Jotnar the size of Aesir were ice-maidens, not children. And ice-maidens were too precious a trophy to just give up when the Jotnar claimed injustice. “It is a baseless lie, All-Father! They obviously only wish to take us by surprise so they can lay waste to our lands! We should smite them where they stand!”

“Hold your tongue, boy! The accusation has been confirmed by Heimdall himself. I have had you all brought here to give you a chance to lessen your punishment. Tell us where this child is, _now_ , and you will be spared from the harshest punishment.”

Thor would not allow this trickery to pass. 

“Father, surely you see this must be a ruse. The Jotunn scum obviously used enchantments to trick Heimdall. No one is without faults, and you trust in his Sight too readily.”

“Silence!” Odin barked at him and grabbed his arm. “Not another word from you, Thor,” He hissed lowly, so that no other would hear. “or I will send you out of these rooms like the child you are behaving as.”

Thor glared, but wisely remained silent. This time.

Fandral looked worriedly at his companions, then stepped forward. “My King." He glanced at Laufey and cleared his throat. "Kings. We did go into Jotunheim today, true, but we did not steal any child. We took an ice-maiden, I will admit to that, but no children.”

Laufey sneered at him, stepping forward threateningly. “Ice-maidens are a rarity and always half-bloods, hence their stunted size. And hence why their hair and eyes are always blue, no exceptions. Jotunheim hasn't mingled blood since the end of Our War. The child _you_ stole is pure-bred, has the true coloring, and is barely of enough age to form ice on his skin!” Laufey snarled and the temperature in the room dropped so much their breaths became visible.

“The Jotnar count their ages by the physical changes time wreaks on them and the development of common abilities they all share.” Odin explained, giving the other king a chance to calm down. “Thus the child's true age translates into our one hundred years. Be not fooled by the child's height. It will still take at least a thousand years before it is considered an adult.”

Volstagg stared at his King in growing horror. He loved children, had a sizeable group of his own. The very thought of a child as young as they claimed being sold into slavery was appalling. The knowledge that he had been the villain in this child's tale made him feel sick. But surely Thor would acknowledge that the child must be returned to its parents. Even if it is a lie, even a grain of doubt should urge the thunderer to do the right thing.

But no. Thor had that stubborn expression again, and the set of his shoulders revealed his desire to argue, to fight. If he were calm, and the monstrous Jotnar weren't here, then Thor surely could be reasoned with. Not now though, when his blood sang with a cry for battle. Volstagg must do the right thing in lieu of his friend. Thor would thank him once he worked the tension off in the training arena.

“My King, I-” He was interrupted by a guard slamming the door open and running into the chamber. 

“My King, three Jotnar have infiltrated the palace!”

Odin cursed and looked to Laufey. The Jotunn king sneered. “Did you really think I would be the only one to come? Any child is too precious to risk on your word, All- _Liar_.”

The All-Father scowled, then turned to the Warriors Three and Sif. “Find them and stop them. Do not harm any of them.” He grabbed Thor's arm before he could take off. “You will stay with us. I do not trust you not to cause an incident.”

Thor sneered, ready to protest, but one dark look from his father quietened him down. For now.

*~*

Heimdall allowing them to pass unchallenged had been a surprise, but time was too short to ponder on that. They rushed into Asgard, their magic swirling around them, hiding them from the blind sight of the Aesir. It was almost too easy to slip past their guards, to ran across their large rooms and long corridors. Finding the west wing proved a bit of a challenge. The palace was built like a mountain housing a winding labyrinth. But they were determined.

His tracking spell floundered without snow to show tracks in, but it gave them a general direction to head in. They moved quickly but carefully, avoiding the servants and ducking out of the way of the guards. This was too important to risk being found out too early.

Eventually though, their frantic search brought them to a door. He could smell what they sought was on the other side of the flimsy wood. It was enchanted against escape, and breaking through it would surely attract attention. But that was a risk he was willing to take, so he reached out and froze the door, his ice encompassing both the spell and the wood. Then it was the simple matter of smashing the obstacle down and crawling inside through the Aesir-low doorway.

 _“Loptr!”_ He called and the child made a high-pitched sound, waving its arms from under the bed. Helblindi reached out and simply tossed the piece of furniture up and into the opposite wall, smashing it to splinters. He could just imagine what purpose that bed would have served for the Aesir savages.

He looked down and there was Loptr. His youngest brother, tiny little Loptr. Crying and bound, but whole. He was lying on the floor, and Helblindi easily picked him up and set him on his feet. He wrapped his hand around his brother's face, freezing the disgusting muzzle, then ripped it off.

 _“Helblindi!”_ Loptr cried, reaching towards him with chained hands. It took a moment more to freeze and rip those off too, then Helblindi pulled his little brother to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Loptr's little body, hugging him tightly as his brother sobbed against his shoulder.

Suddenly there were shouts from the hallway and the clang of weapons.

 _“We must go now!”_ Thrym called from the door and Helblindi nodded. He broke the chains on Loptr's legs and gathered him up into his arms. He crawled out the doorway and started running back the way they'd come from, Loptr held securely against his chest, Thrym and Beili close behind. His littlest brother curled close to him, small hands clutching at his shoulders as he shivered in fright. Helblindi clenched his teeth and veered left, the other two scrambling to catch up.

He remembered Heimdall's words. They needed to get out of there without taking an Asgardian life, but that could prove an impossible task. Normally they'd just use a hiding spell again, but it hid only one at a time, and Loptr was too young to attempt it. His magic hasn't yet developed past illusions, there was no substance to what he projected. Perhaps his little brother might manage to shift away his colouring and hide in plain sight until they arrived back at Heimdall's. But Loptr was too distraught for that now, still crying and trembling. The shift wouldn't hold long enough.

They would have to freeze those in their way. A thin layer of ice shouldn't be lethal, though it wouldn't be lasting. It should give them enough time to make it out of the palace. The city had many more nooks and crannies, most of them easy to disappear within. They could cloak themselves then, and just hide Loptr from sight. There was too much open space in the palace for that, so they needed to get out fast.

He cursed and skidded to a halt when more Aesir guards suddenly came from the opposite direction, blocking their exit route. Thrym yelled to follow him and froze a nearby wall. Beili slammed through it and jumped into a different corridor. They took off running again and Helblindi hoped by Mimir's wisdom that they weren't just getting lost.

At his command, Thrym and Beili started freezing the hallway walls, barring any doors that might lead to them. Helblindi froze the flooring with a slick layer of ice to reduce traction. Sliding would give them more speed then simple running. Plus the Aesir didn't look like they could slide too well. Too much armour to be steady enough.

The problem with sliding in an unfamiliar territory, however, is that it's somewhat difficult to stop if there is, for example, a sharp turn with a door right behind it.

It would have been very useful to know _that_ was there. They hadn't though. They did learn of it while they were sliding around the corner, and by that time it was too late to stop. Beili barely managed to freeze the middle of the door, so that they would slam through it with no injuries to themselves.

The room they found themselves in was even larger and somehow _more_ golden than all the rest of the palace. It was filled with Asgardians, big and small, dressed in colourful clothing and gleaming armour. There were tables filled with what looked like food and spicy drink. In the corner he could see instruments, and a pile of gifts. This was a celebration. They were celebrating while his brother had cowered in chains. Helblindi snarled, enraged, and drew his little brother closer, hiding his tear strained face from the Aesir monsters.

 _“We're sunk.”_ Thrym murmured, calling ice-spears onto his hands. The Aesir finally overcame their shock and jumped to their feet, surrounding the three Jotnar and yelling in their odd way. Helblindi hissed at them, calling forth an ice-shield and hiding Loptr beneath it.

 _“What do we do now?”_ Beili asked, crouching low and standing on all fours. He snapped his teeth at the nearest Aesir, growling lowly.

Thrym stood on the other side of the two princes, using his body to further conceal Loptr's still trembling form. Both his hands were encased in spears now, and he snarled at the Aesir, drawing their attention from the child.

Helblindi looked around the chamber and located a doorway, on the other side of all the tables. It was small, but they'd fit on all fours. _“Freeze them with a single thin layer. We cannot kill these beasts, else Heimdall won't allow us passage back home. We might not manage to locate a realm passageway in time, so we have to go by their Bridge.”_

Thrym and Beili nodded, and Helblindi crouched low. He attached the shield to his shoulder and chest, making it curl around Loptr's body. His now free hand he rested on the floor and prepared to sprint through the agitated crowd. 

Suddenly there were four new Aesir, these equipped with weapons. But oddly enough, they weren't attacking them. The new Aesir concentrated on forcing the other yelling Asgardians back, arguing with them and pushing them away. Helblindi almost thought 'ally', but when Loptr caught sight of one of them, he curled up tighter with a cry of fright. Helblindi snarled and prepared to go running.

“Enough!” Suddenly, the side doors fell open with a bang, and Odin Spear-Bearer came through, Thor the Thunderer close behind.

They were definitely sunk now.

But Laufey King came in behind them, along with Farbauti, and Helblindi sighed in relief. Five was better than three.

“Stand down!” Odin bellowed as he marched up towards them, the crowd parting before him like the blizzard winds for a mage. “These Jotnar are guests of the House of Odin!”

A cry of outrage rose from the crowd. “Your Highness, that can't be! They're mindless beasts!” “They're monsters! They all need to be put down like the curs they are!” “They attacked us! They only came to spread death!”

“We killed no one here!” Helblindi shouted at them, Thrym and Beili agreeing loudly with him.

Laufey stepped around Odin and walked towards them, hands already reaching for Loptr. Helblindi stood quickly back onto two feet, then transferred both Loptr and the ice-shield into Laufey's arms.

 _“Dam, I'm scared.”_ Loptr whispered tearfully, and Laufey cradled him close, pressing their noses together.

 _“All will be well. We shall be home soon.”_ Their dam soothed him, petting his black hair gently. _“All will be well.”_

Helblindi smiled softly and turned around, standing in front of the pair. He kept an eye on the still yelling crowd, while Farbauti guarded their King's back.

“ENOUGH!!” Odin thundered, and the Aesir quieted down like scolded bear-cubs. “These Jotnar came in a rescue mission to retrieve that child.” He pointed at Loptr, and Helblindi shifted to hide him further from view. But it was too late, and now all the Aesir were looking at his little brother. This was not good.

“But that's an ice-maiden,” Some fool remarked and the Jotnar all snarled.

“How stupid are you all?!” Thrym demanded in an angry growl that carried through the entire hall. “Can you not see the difference between a stunted halfling and a healthy child?! Blind fools, all of you!”

“You are the fools!” The thunderer barked loudly, stepping towards them. “That is an _ice-maiden_ , and one that had been gifted to _me_!”

“Thor!” Odin growled, but the thunderer ignored him.

“That is my property, and you will return it immediately before I smite you all for this ridiculous disruption!” Thor snarled, summoning Mjolnir into his grasp.

But just before the mighty hammer landed in his hand, Odin snatched it out of the air and slammed it into the floor.

The expression of rage on Odin's face almost matched Laufey's. “Honoured guests,” He said lowly to the gathered Aesir. “We must cut the revelries short. They will _not_ be continued at a later time. I wish you all a good night. Leave us now.” He turned to the head of his guards. “Arrest the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif. Place them in the dungeon. I will deal with them later.”

Thor bristled. “Father, you can't-”

“I HAVE SPOKEN!” Odin roared, and the crowd all went for the exit. Those that hadn't armed themselves when the Jotnar appeared collected their weapons on the way out. Within minutes the meadhall was emptied of everyone except the royal family and the Jotnar.

“Father, this is an outrage!” Thor bellowed, expression of great indignation on his face. “That is my slave, and those are invading beasts! Are you truly not going to do anything reasonable about this?!” In response, Odin summoned Gungnir and spelled Thor's mouth shut. 

Frigga decided to intervene before the berserker rage brewing in Odin found an outlet. Most probably through his mouth.

“We of Asgard sincerely apologise for the suffering the child went through,” She said in a placating tone, smiling at the Jotnar. “Rest assured, all offending parties shall be severely punished for this slight. You may, of course, demand a weregild as satisfaction.”

Laufey eyed her then nodded. “We will demand one, All-Mother, but at a later time. Now we only wish to return to Jotunheim and make sure the child was not harmed by the callous fools that took him.”

Hogun swallowed thickly, remembering how hard Thor had hit the child with the leather straps earlier.

“Of course.” Queen Frigga smiled and turned to the guards. “Erthram, your squad will escort us to the Rainbow Bridge. Go secure the road.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The guard saluted and sent six of his men running to establish a safe route.

Frigga turned to the Jotnar. “Laufey King, Helblindi Prince, please follow me. I will personally make sure you return to your realm with no further incidents.”

Laufey glared at the silenced thunderer a moment more, then looked down at the Queen. “After you,” He said, not stopping Loptr when he peeked around the ice-shield at the female. She smiled kindly at his youngest, and Loptr ducked back, curling close to his dam's chest.

“This way, your Majes..ties.” Erthram indicated the secured passage with a bow and a wave of his hand. Frigga led the Jotnar out of the meadhall and towards the palace exit.

When they were out, Odin tapped Gungnir against the floor and activated a Privacy Sphere spell. He did want to be interrupted while he yelled at Thor. If the idiot boy didn't see reason and understand the political nightmare he had created (stealing a youngest prince of a realm for a bed-slave then arguing about it, did his son even have a brain?!), Odin feared he just might banish Thor to teach him a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This has been somewhat inspired by all the prompts of Jotunn!Loki kidnapped into Asgard when he's older or an adult (either for Thor or as a slave).
> 
> Loki is about 5-6 our years old.


End file.
